


До конца света

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета: daana, Erica vagans</p>
    </blockquote>





	До конца света

**Author's Note:**

> бета: daana, Erica vagans

Расплывающийся человек в синем комбинезоне тыкал в него пальцем и спрашивал, сколько. Спрашивал, что он помнит. Спрашивал, как его зовут. Говорил что-то о боли.   
В узком, залитом голубоватым светом помещении кисло пахло медицинскими препаратами, от этого немного кружилась голова и мутило. Вспомнилась дурацкая фраза, услышанная в трущобах: эта болезнь не к смерти.   
Чхве улыбался.   
Он повторял ее про себя до тех пор, пока звуки не потеряли всякую тень смысла. Тогда человек стал четче, а его вопросы наоборот. Они отражались от светло-серых стен и скакали туда-сюда, как мячики, прямо в воздухе спариваясь и размножаясь. Однотонные мячики цвета слоновой кости. Или не слоновой. Об этом не следовало думать на допросе. Следовало представлять себе ракетку, круглую деревянную ракетку, оклеенную потрескавшимся от старости каучуком.   
Хитрость заключалась в том, чтобы не дослушивать ни один вопрос до конца. Отбивать его от внимания. Пинг — сколько — понг. Пинг — как вы — понг. Пинг — понг — пинг — понг. Он так увлекся игрой, что не заметил, как пришел Макисима. Злящийся человек проигрывал со счетом оченьмного-ноль и называл кого-то сумасшедшим, стуча кулаком по столу. От каждого касания по пластиковой поверхности расходились длинные розоватые волны.   
Раньше мир не был таким ярким, Чхве это точно помнил.   
Детям часто твердят: не смотри на солнце, ослепнешь. Но никто не рассказывает детям, что произойдет, если долго смотреть на луну.

~

— Я здесь, — сказал Макисима и тут же пропал. Его захлестнуло гулом в ушах, разнесло на дрожащие полоски и смыло соленой приливной волной. До чего же хрупким был новый мир, стоило позволить векам на секунду опуститься — все опять менялось.  
Чхве решил больше не моргать, глядя на Макисиму, если тот еще когда-нибудь вернется, и поплыл. Двигать руками он не мог, потому что не чувствовал рук, так что следовало расслабиться и отдаться на милость воды. От нее несло водкой и уксусом, и еще чем-то смутно знакомым, химическим. Покачиваясь на волнах, Чхве старательно сплевывал все лишнее, что лезло в рот: водоросли, шипучую жидкость, бульон. Ничего не следовало принимать от ядовитого японского моря, ничего хорошего оно не могло принести.   
Рыбы звали его со дна человеческими голосами.  
Рыбы хотели крови. 

~

Их были миллионы — длинных, разноцветных кусков полупрозрачной проволоки, протянувшихся через всю комнату сквозь огромное, на полстены, стекло. Макисима шел сквозь эту идеальную сигнализацию, как будто не замечая. Подрагивая, проволока таяла там, где он касался ее.   
— Я отпустил сиделку, — сказал Макисима. — От нее никакого проку.  
— Тревогу подняли, — сказал Чхве, сбившись со счета, сколько сверкающих растяжек тот задел. Надо же, кто-то считал его настолько важным пленным, чтобы так хорошо охранять.   
— Поднимайся, — сказал Макисима. От него пахло лимонной цедрой.   
За время, что Чхве спал в воде, кости успели размякнуть и слушались плохо, поэтому сесть получилось не сразу. Откинув одеяло, он долго рассматривал свои ноги и пальцы на руках. Они были синими и непривычно изогнутыми, с размытыми контурами. Может быть, они и вовсе были голограммой, до того настоящей, что даже на ощупь казались теплыми.  
— Уходите, — сказал Чхве. — Быстро я не смогу.  
— Конечно, сможешь, — улыбнулся Макисима и помог ему встать, поддерживая за пояс. Опираясь на его плечо и гладкую стену, Чхве прошел комнату и половину коридора. За первыми же дверями оказалась наполненная водой огромная ванна, рядом с которой ютились унитаз с умывальником.   
— Мне пора, — сказал Макисима. — Постарайся не утонуть к моему возвращению.   
Добредя до умывальника, Чхве провел рукой по запотевшему зеркалу. Оттуда на него вытаращились яркие красноватые глаза с горизонтальными зрачками. Вокруг них по коже разбегались тонкие, едва заметные белесые шрамы.  
Больше в тот день к зеркалу он не притрагивался.   
К воде, на всякий случай, тоже.

~

— Мы здесь поживем, — объяснил Макисима и начал заполнять пустую комнату вещами.   
Следом за плоским шкафом с двадцатью одинаковыми белыми рубашками появились книги. Он складывал их в столбик у свободных стен — до тех пор, пока свободных стен не осталось. В центре комнаты расположились два глубоких кожаных кресла и низкий журнальный столик. На нем тоже лежали книги. И на кухонном столе лежали книги. И на широких подоконниках. И в маленькой отдельной спальне, которую занял Макисима.   
Вот к чему, запоздало понял Чхве, относилось это «мы». А он-то никак не мог сообразить.   
Ко всему — двадцать девятому этажу, панорамным окнам с видом на южный Токио, слишком просторному помещению, слишком высоким потолкам, чужому ноутбуку, на который приходилось устанавливать все программы с ноля, даже к искусственным глазам оказалось проще привыкнуть, чем к постоянному дыханию рядом.

~

В шахматы Чхве учил играть еще отчим, с тех пор он запомнил только одно: короля нужно защищать до последнего и ни в коем случае нельзя терять, иначе партии конец. В детстве он несколько раз пытался прятать короля, ведь если его не найдут вражеские фигуры — партия никогда не закончится. Но отчим терпеливо объяснял: король, как капитан, не имеет права покидать доску до последнего. Как так может случиться, недоумевал Чхве: чтобы король не имел на что-то права.  
— Это всего лишь фигура, — пожал плечами Макисима. — Самое важное не на доске, а над ней. Партия — как сюжет, строится по заранее известным канонам. Чем больше приемов ты знаешь, тем непредсказуемее становишься для менее образованного противника.  
Свои фигуры он разменивал с большим удовольствием.  
— Зачем вы проигрываете? — спросил Чхве, рассматривая только что снятого с доски белого ферзя. Мерцающий свет настольной лампы, притворявшейся свечой, отбрасывал от резной фигурки длинную, размытую тень, похожую на могильную яму. Мертвый ферзь безропотно стоял на ее краю.   
Почесав подбородок, Макисима улыбнулся:  
— Для того, чтобы выиграть.   
Он выиграл через десять ходов.

~

Для жизни Чхве хватало двух квадратных метров. Все необходимое сосредоточилось на его матрасе: ноутбук, внешний системный блок, модем, провода и кружка. Сложенная в стопку одежда лежала на ботинках у стены. Все остальное он решил считать неважным, но все равно прислушивался к звукам за стеной, когда Макисима возвращался не один.  
Полная луна заливала комнату кисловато-лимонным светом. Гортанные крики затихли, через какое-то время раздался громкий, нетрезвый смех, переходящий в клекот и обрывающийся так резко, будто звук отключили. Потом щелкнула дверь.   
— Хорошо, что ты не спишь, — сказал Макисима, появившись на пороге. С раскрытой опасной бритвы в его руке на пол капала кровь. — Боюсь, не справлюсь дальше один.   
Он был первым человеком на памяти Чхве, кому шла нагота. Безупречно пропорционально сложенным, в меру жилистым, с ключицами до того острыми, что кожа на них казалась прозрачной.   
— Нам нужно заказать пианино, — сказал он, когда они закончили упаковывать тело с перерезанным горлом в мусорный мешок. — Ты задержишь дрона-доставщика, и мы спрячем труп внутри. Потом откажемся от заказа, и его отправят обратно на склад. Вот кто-то удивится.  
— Проще вырубить сканер на выходе и вынести его на плече, — улыбнулся Чхве, — люди все равно не заметят.  
— Проще, — согласился Макисима, — но это скучно.  
Остаток ночи, в ожидании дрона, они разбирали на доске набоковские этюды, и лучше бы Чхве все-таки настоял на том, чтобы вынести тело собственноручно. 

~

О причинах этого загадочного ночного убийства Чхве никогда впоследствии не расспрашивал. Еще сутки, избавившись от тела, Макисима провел в спальне, взаперти. Он не позволил ничего убрать — ни измазанной кровью и спермой простыни, ни початой бутылки вина, ни разбитого хрустального бокала. За это время Чхве успел убедиться, что надежно затер их адрес из базы заказов музыкального магазина, проложить два способа отхода к ближайшим заброшенным территориям, через подземку и переулками, и заказать вместе с продуктами два походных рюкзака, инструменты первой необходимости и двадцать метров крепкой веревки — на случай, если понадобится сбегать через окно.   
Он плохо умел защищать, зато неплохо изучил карту окрестных районов.   
Растрепанный, в расстегнутой рубашке, Макисима появился в гостиной, когда стемнело — на запах тушеных овощей.   
— Когда ты собрался съезжать? — как ни в чем не бывало осведомился он за ужином, кивнув на собранные рюкзаки у стены.  
— Как вам будет удобно, — ответил Чхве.   
Отложив палочки, Макисима поднялся и не без труда подтащил оба рюкзака к окну. Открыл его и выбросил один за другим. Сквозняк еще сильнее взлохматил длинные волосы, в комнату залетели несколько крупных снежинок, они растаяли раньше, чем коснулись пола.   
— Так мне удобно, — сказал он, не оборачиваясь.  
— Вам надоели белые рубашки? — уточнил Чхве, собирая со стола посуду.  
Макисима отошел от окна и надолго застыл перед опустевшим шкафом. В комнате шел снег, на подоконнике налипла целая груда. Засунув тарелки в мойку, Чхве выглянул из окна. Два темных пятна почти замело, он бы вряд ли увидел их, не обладай его имплантаты чувствительностью снайперского прицела. Можно было бы просто сбросить тело отсюда — и до потепления никто бы не обратил внимания.  
Холодное лезвие коснулось горла в нескольких сантиметрах от артерии.  
— Ты совсем не боишься, — сказал Макисима.  
— Зачем? — широко улыбаясь и подставив снегу лицо, Чхве смотрел на луну, яркую — до умопомрачения. На ней тоже темнели пятна — то ли кто-то сбросил туда большие рюкзаки, то ли луна на самом деле была огромным зеркалом, в котором издалека, из распахнутого окна отражался он сам и Макисима, стоящий до того близко, что ровное дыхание обжигало затылок.  
Капля крови выползла из-под лезвия и щекотно потекла вниз по шее.

~

Проснувшись под утро от того, что ледяная ладонь гладила его по груди, Чхве решил не просыпаться подольше. Ни когда ногти царапали сосок, ни когда сжимали до томящей, жаркой боли. Ни дотрагиваясь до мягкой, шелковистее десятка шелковых рубашек, кожи, ни вдыхая ее мускусно-цитрусовый запах. Ни когда шершавый язык коснулся свежего пореза. Ни поворачиваясь на бок и подтягивая колени к груди. Ни когда скользкие пальцы углубились в задний проход. Ни с удивлением слыша, как из собственной груди рвутся хриплые стоны, ни когда сквозь чужое прерывистое дыхание послышалось: «мой», ни сминая простыню в кулаке, ни когда послышалось снова. Ни когда стало совсем нечем дышать, как будто внутри оказалась вся луна целиком, вместе с двумя рюкзаками. Ни когда в него наконец полилась горячая сперма.   
Даже когда Макисима прижался к нему сзади, обхватив ребра до того крепко, что еще немного — и они захрустели бы, Чхве не проснулся.  
Даже когда Макисима выдохнул ему в лопатку:  
— Я никогда тебя не отпущу.   
Во сне он накрыл рукой прохладное плечо и сказал:  
— Хорошо.  
— Хорошо, — тихо отозвался Макисима во сне.  
Надо бы так и дальше не просыпаться, подумал Чхве. Так и идти до самого края доски, пока свет не кончится.

~

Весной веревка им все-таки пригодилась.


End file.
